


Forgotten Intimacy

by SillyBunny88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Early Mornings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBunny88/pseuds/SillyBunny88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of risque writings that include the reader and various SnK/AoT boys. A spin off of my other work "Forgotten Love Stories", this includes the much more intimate side of relationships; there may be some crossover between the two. Not for the faint of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Intimacy

His fingers trailed over your back with a feather-like touch; you shivered a little and giggled. The other party chuckled softly and reveled in the fact that he was able to coax such a response out of you with a simple touch.

“Eren, don’t tickle me,” you whined and tried to scooch away from the offender.

He leaned over to kiss your shoulder. “I’m not trying to,” he chuckled while continuing to trace shapes over your back, “it just seems you’re a little ticklish.”

Both of you were taking advantage of the perfect warmth and quietness of this morning. Typically your mornings were busy and chaotic with only a few moments to give each other chaste kisses. Not today though; your boyfriend’s boss had decided to give him the day off (a paid one, thankfully) as a thanks for his late nights and hard work. It was just your luck that it all aligned on a day that you didn’t have any classes until the late afternoon.

So here you two were. You were relaxing on your stomach, with a fluffy pillow propped under your head, as Eren lay next to you. Ever since you woke up to his smiling face minutes ago, Eren had pushed up the back of your tank top so he could caress the skin of your back.

“Have I ever told you how handsome you are?” You asked him with a sleepy voice.

“I think so, but I’m pretty sure that you’re just saying that right now because I’m shirtless.”

“Hm,” you hummed and turned your head slightly in an effort to get a better look at his chiseled chest. Your eyes followed the path of his abs until they got to the boxers that obscured everything else from view. “I’d like to say no to that but honestly I can’t be sure.”

Eren rolled his eyes and started to tickle you until you squealed for him to stop. “I’d like to say that’s surprising but honestly I can’t be sure,” he mocked your previous words and couldn’t help but smirk when you gave him a tired look.

“What are we doing this morning anyway?”

“(y/n), I’ve already decided that we’re just going to lie here the whole morning and sleep,” the brunet boy answered.

“That sounds boring. Come on, this happens once in a blue moon so we’ve got to do something.”

In response, he looked at you and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so you want to do something, (y/n)?” A feeling of satisfaction bubbled in him when your face flushed from his teasing voice. However, the tables were turned when you gave him a smoldering look. _My god those eyes of hers…_

“Why yes, I do want to _do_ something.”

Eren almost deviated from his plan completely just from the sound of your voice. Luckily he was able to persevere. “Okay,” he started while pulling himself up and rolling you onto your back, “then we’ll _do_ something.”

Kissing Eren was like kissing a god; his lips were soft and he had a taste that was rather sweet. Not to mention the fact that even on the coldest nights his lips were capable of warming your entire body- actually that was one really nice thing about your loving boyfriend. No matter what he was always warm to the touch.

Despite that as Eren kissed you deeper and trailed a hand up your arm, goose bumps were left in the wake. Your eyes snapped open when his hands grabbed your sides- you were finally catching on to his actual plan.

“Bahaha stop! Stop it, Eren!” You flailed violently as his fingers tickled you viciously and without mercy. All of your efforts to escape were in vain though as Eren seated himself on your hips; it was safe to say that you were trapped.

Eren was the one doing the tickling but he couldn’t stop laughing either. The face you made was adorable as all hell and your useless flailing was comical. As tears started to come to your eyes from laughing so hard he let up a little bit (although the fact that he was extremely turned on right now wasn’t helping him stick to his plan anymore).

Once he had stopped, his hands caressed your sides gently. As he leaned down to kiss your lips his left hand found its way under your shirt and went upwards; a sigh escaped your mouth as his hand squeezed one of your breasts.

“Do you still want me to stop?” He breathed the question against your lips.

Half of you was annoyed that he had tickled your so much and another half of you was annoyed that he had stopped kissing you to ask such a question. “What the hell do you think,” you growled before leaning up to capture his lips. However your attempts were in vain when Eren pulled away from you quickly.

“Uh uh,” Eren’s gorgeous eyes were lighting a fire inside of your abdomen as he shook his head, “this time I’m going to be the one that’s in charge.”

You wanted him so badly to start with and those words just increased that tenfold. That was one of the best things about your relationship; it was never a power struggle. Of course that didn’t apply only to the bedroom but it was surely a giant plus to it.

For the past few weeks as Eren worked late nights and you got up early for your classes, there hadn’t been much time to have a moment like this. Sure there had been a few quick romps when time allowed for it, but it’d been awhile since one that compared to the one this was going to be.

“Fine,” you consented with a smirk, “but I get to be in charge next time.”

Eren’s head dipped back down and he kissed you roughly before biting your bottom lip. “I can agree to those terms,” he mumbled before sitting back again. “Take off your shirt.”

You complied without any protest; it took a moment of feverous fumbling to get the tank top up and over your head and thrown onto the floor. After that Eren wasted no time, in one swift motion he had your wrists pinned above your head in one hand and was once again playing with your hard nipples with the other.

“I really missed getting a chance to properly play with these and admire them,” he confessed with breathy tone. Gripping one of your breasts and squeezing it with his free hand, he started to tease the other one with his tongue. He could barely control himself with the sound of your soft moans in his ears.

As he grazed the nipple with his teeth you let out a mewl, “Ereeen, let me touch you.” His weight pressed you into the mattress and sparked a want so deep within in you it was almost burning. You wanted nothing more than to scratch at your lover’s back and run your hands over his taut muscles. The thoughts alone turned you on even more.

His lips worked their way up your chest and to the base of your neck while leaving what would surely turn in to dark hickeys the whole way. As he focused on lightly dragging his teeth across your collar bones and shoulder, his hand on your breast left its place and slunk past the band of the panties you were wearing. The action of his fingers brushing your folds teasingly left your back arching in want. “I don’t think so, (y/n). I’m quite enjoying myself right now,” he murmured against your skin mischievously.

Despite his denial of allowing you to enjoy the feel of his skin and body with your own hands, you couldn’t find it in you to be annoyed. Your mind was too wrapped up in the moment to think of anything beyond wanting him to continue.

Without any warning Eren released your wrists in order to promptly rip your panties off. You had been expecting him to just toss them over his shoulder, so when he ripped them apart you let out a small cry of protest. “Hey! I liked those.” You gave him a pouty look but stopped when he got that naughty glint in his eyes.

Suddenly he captured your wrists once again, quickly wrapping the remnants of the panties around them and securing them to the headboard behind you before you could even say another word. Talk about hot.

Really fucking hot.

“I’ll get you another pair later,” Eren promised as he balanced himself on his knees to work his boxers off.

“Perhaps you should get more than just one pair,” you hinted to him with a wink.

Eren nearly pounced on you right then. _Her eyes, her body, that smile… my god she is perfect._ Once he had thrown his boxers somewhere he refocused his attention on pleasing you until you begged him to just take you; he may have asserted himself as the one in charge this time but that didn’t mean he was only going to focus on himself. Hell, a majority of the pleasure he got from your shared intimacy was tied to the pleasure you got out of it. Those moans of yours were something else…

Starting at your lips, Eren worked his way down your body kissing and sucking the whole time. Once he got to your hips he left a bite mark over each one then continued down; just when he got to where you wanted him the most he diverted his path. The kisses that he started to leave on the inside of your thighs were wet and hot ones.

“Don’t tease me,” you partially hissed and partially whined at your other half; you made a mental note to get your revenge eventually.

“I want you to beg for me.”

“Eren, please. I need you~”

He nipped your thighs increasingly closer to where you wanted him most. “You’re going to have to do better than that, (y/n).”

At this point you were dangerously close to just snapping the panties that held you captive and taking care of the burning ache by yourself. “Dammit, Eren, I fucking need you right now. _Please_ ,” you growled and rolled your hips longingly.

That’s it- that was the exact sound he was waiting for. You had such a hot and amazing voice when you really got going. He found himself craving more of it.

His head inched closer to your warmth and he bumped your clit with his nose lightly before his tongue made an appearance. Eren dragged the wet appendage over the button at an excruciatingly slow rate before moving a little lower and allowing it to dart into you for a moment. As he continued his actions your hips started to buck and ask for more, he eventually had to hook his strong arms over your thighs to hold them in place.

Moans and whines escaped your swollen lips, and you pulled against your restraints almost painfully. The burning in your stomach continued to grow stronger with each one of his licks, sucks, and nibbles. However, at one point the brunet boy between your legs became a little too eager with his actions and bit your clit too hard causing you to yelp and jerk your hips away from him.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry (y/n),” Eren fretted as his eyes popped back into vision. “I’m so sorry sweetie,” Eren mumbled apologies against you as he worked on gently kissing the skin of your thighs and hips over and over.

Taking a quick self-inventory of how you were feeling, you relaxed your muscles. “I know you didn’t mean it, baby. I’m okay,” you assured him. When he didn’t seem to be convinced you rolled your eyes and wiggled your hips as close to his face as your restraints allowed. “Just go back to what you were doing and I’ll feel better in no time.”

“Well I dunno,” Eren jested before licking your clit apologetically and sucking on it gently. His especially warm breath puffed against your folds in a way that made you want to hook your legs around his head. “I think maybe we should just go back to sleeping.”

You giggled a little before it was cut short by Eren’s below-the-belt actions. “Neh,” you moaned softly before remembering what you were going to say, “please, babe, I saw how hard you are. We won’t be stopping anytime soon.”

Instead of trying to rebut and play right into your hand, Eren decided to play with you with his hands. He slipped in his forefinger first and when you whined for more he slipped in a second one. Just a few moments ago he was feeling guilty about hurting you when he should’ve been pleasuring you but now that you were making those beautiful sounds again he couldn’t help but just get lost in everything about you.

As you approached your climax thanks to his skilled tongue and fingers, your thighs started to pull his face closer you. Your scent, your touch, the sounds you made, and the sight of you both so helpless and surrendering to him was almost enough for him to think that he’d died and gone to heaven.

“Eren,” you managed to form words through all of your moaning in order to get your boyfriend’s attention, “I want you. I want you inside me right now.” You couldn’t take it anymore- you wanted your boyfriend and your release.

As soon as your words hit the air Eren wasted no time in crawling back up to your level. His green eyes stared into yours as he slipped his arms under your shoulders and pressed your breasts into his chest. He slid his fingers into your locks and tugged on them as he pressed into your warmth; a hiss of pleasure came from his mouth and he nudged his head into your neck in order to suck on your neck.

Your makeshift restraint was beginning to bite into your wrists more. Now that you two were engaged in this part of the intimate act you wanted to just pull on his luscious hair roughly and dig your nails into his shoulders. At first the rocking was slow and careful but it didn’t take long for Eren’s motions to speed up. The feeling of him thrusting into you was enough to stop all conscious thoughts.

“Do you like this, (y/n)? Do you like it when I’m fucking you?” Eren grunted teasingly. He’d never say it aloud but it was quite obvious to you that he enjoyed dirty talking in bed.

“Mmm, yea-” your breath hitched for a moment as he pushed himself into you with force. “Nuh, Eren, play with my clit. Please!” You couldn’t help but plead defenselessly thanks to your inability to move your arms and play with yourself.

Eren’s grip on your hair increased and he let out an animalistic growl; he leaned back to get a better look at his work. You were so defenseless and trusting in your current position, and it was hot as fuck. Your lips were swollen from rough kisses, your face was flushed from your actions, and your breasts bounced with each one of his thrusts. One of his hands untangled its way from your hair and moved down to play with your clit and he focused on the motions that seemed to get the most noise from your gorgeous lips.

That wasn’t the only noise in the bedroom though. The smacks of skin meeting skin rang through the air and produced an affect that increased the feverous and lustful atmosphere.

The coil in your stomach was getting impossibly tight. It felt like your whole body would explode at any second; your head pushed further into the pillow as you let out unrestrained moans and calls of pleasure. Eren’s fingers playing with your clit, the motion of him inside of you- massaging you, and the feel of his body on top of yours was becoming almost too much to handle. It didn’t take long for Eren’s name to become a chant that rolled from your tongue with each thrust.

And then you tumbled over the edge as Eren leaned forward once more and took one of your nipples between his teeth. Incoherent words sprung from your mouth with the occasional call of Eren’s name; the waves of pleasure that rocked through your body were blinding.

“Holy Wall Sina, (y/n),” Eren released your nipple from his mouth and groaned in satisfaction at the look on your face. He made sure to ride you out through your orgasm; not just for your own pleasure but also for his own as he could feel you tightening around him. _If she keeps saying my name like that…_ Eren couldn’t help but replay that sound over and over in his head as he pulled away and sat back to stroke himself while watching your form.

“Hah,” you sighed deeply. You swore it was like you were on Cloud Nine- only then did you realize that somehow during your spasm the restraints around your hand had been loosened greatly. You pulled your hands free and tried to rub the soreness out of your wrists before crawling over to the lone boy. “Whatcha doin’?” Your voice was tired but still sultry as you smiled coyly at him.

“What does it look like,” he growled before focusing once again on pleasuring himself.

“Do you,” with a coy look you glanced up at him from under your eyelashes, “want some help?”

Without wasting a moment, Eren reached over to grab you by the hair and bring your mouth down to where he wanted it the most. He let out groans and forced you down deeper by the nape of your neck as your warm mouth enveloped his length. His growls were growing deeper and his actions became sloppier as he thrust into your mouth.

It was only a matter of time until your gag reflex would start to become a problem, and that’s exactly what happened. You were able to push his hands away from your neck and sit up to gasp for air slightly. As you wiped away the drool that had escaped from your mouth Eren tried to hold back a whine from the lack of warmth from your mouth- or warmth from any part of you really.

“(y/n),” Eren whined softly as he started to take care of himself once more. He was so close by this point that he was tempted to just hold you down and finish himself; however he thought better than doing something like that.

You hummed in thought before grabbing Eren’s arms to stop them. When he gave you a look, you leaned down and licked his tip before sucking it a little. His hands flew to your hair to force your head down once more but you stopped him. “No, if you want me to do this then you have to let me be in charge.”

“That wasn’t par- nuhh!” Eren was going to point out that those weren’t the terms that he had agreed to earlier but that thought went out the window as soon as you started to suck and caress him once more. Despite the strong urge to push your head down and buck wildly he resisted it; that didn’t stop him from voicing that urge though. “(y/n), please go faster,” he pleaded without reservation.

Bobbing your head faster and stroking whatever you couldn’t take into your mouth seemed to please him immensely. When you hummed in satisfaction, Eren’s responses only became louder due to the pleasant vibrations that traveled throughout him.

“Ah! (y/n)-” he started to warn you but wasn’t able to complete it fast enough. He shuttered with a large groan and tangled his fingers in your hair once more as he threw his head back.

Luckily, you were prepared for it. You managed to swallow most of it but some of his juices managed to dribble down your chin. Making slapping sounds with your tongue as though you were taste-testing a dish, you sat up.

“You drive me absolutely insane, (y/n).” Eren informed you while drinking in your current state. With your satisfied yet flushed expression and evidence of his climax on your chin, he could almost take you again this moment. And he would have if he weren’t so tired.

Sinking back into the bed, you opened your arms in a welcoming offer. He smiled lovingly at you before crawling over and laying his head on your chest- he’d argue with anyone that your breasts were the most comfortable pillows ever. Eren hadn’t started to feel any chill whatsoever but you were feeling slightly cold so you relished in the warmth that he offered.

For a few minutes you just combed your fingers through his soft hair absentmindedly and neither of you spoke. Eren focused on just listening to the strong and reassuring sound of your heart beating.

“You know,” you broke the silence softly, “we should have more mornings like this.”

Eren propped his head on your chest so that he could look directly into your eyes. He hummed as one of his hands came up to caress your face. “I agree on that, (y/n), but don’t worry. I’m not done with you yet.”

You couldn’t help but giggle and snuggle him further into your chest. “I look forward to it, sweetie,” you confided in him before kissing the crown of his head.


End file.
